Hot In Africa
by Frolic Fingers
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of RE5 - sorta. What happens when Sheva and Chris split up to explore the town?  Chris x Majini   One-shot.  Warning: Rape.  Also, to clarify, the story was written as a joke.  I don't find rape funny. Just. Saying.


It was hot in Africa. Chris knew it would be, but he hadn't expected it to be like this. His new partner Sheva didn't seem to mind, but then again, she was dressed a little better for this sort of weather. The locals, they seemed a little violent, but of course, he had a contact to meet. He followed his guide – er- partner to the local Butcher's shop. Flies buzzed around the place, and he made a mental note to not eat any meat while he was staying here.

He entered the shop through the back, picking up his weapons and gear. After he received the Intel he was sent here to collect, he and Sheva made their way back outside. It had become a ghost town. He kept his hand close to his gun. Something wasn't right.

They continued through town, down an alleyway. All of a sudden, they were charged by a group of three manic, wild locals. Sheva took out the first, and Chris un-holstered his gun, taking out the second, and injuring the third. The third had been a woman, and she lay on the ground, shouting things in an African language he couldn't understand. He assumed they weren't pleasant. He looked at Sheva for a translation, but she seemed hesitant to give one.

"… k-Thanks." He said sarcastically. "Go. I'll circle around the eastern side of the slums, you circle the other half. We'll meet in the middle."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Chris?" the woman responded, her eyebrow raised.

"k-Wait, are you doubting me? Need I remind you I was Pointman for S.T.A.R.S.?" Sheva rolled her eyes at this, and said, "Fine, just don't go shooting everybody…" She left. He'd have to remember to come up with some excuse for being late later.

He looked down at the woman once Sheva was out of sight. She seemed calmer now, sedated possibly. He tore the bottom of his pants and wrapped it around the wound in her leg. He noticed a key on a string around her neck, and gently removed it. He wondered which house this key belonged to, until he noticed a number engraved onto it. 'It must belong to an apartment or a hotel room…"

Primitive though they were as compared to 1st World Countries, they of course had such types of buildings. He lifted the woman onto his shoulder, and went off in search of this room. The woman began to protest, biting into his shoulder, but he didn't really feel it through his protective clothing.

"Settle down now, don't want to have to hurt you anymore than I already have." He muttered to her, although he doubted she could understand.

He saw a building that looked promising, and walked up the steps. Sure enough, there was the matching number. He jiggled the key around in the lock, and the door opened. He entered the room and tossed the small woman onto the bed. He turned around and locked the door behind him. He heard a shriek, and before you could do anything, the woman had hurtled a broken glass bottle at his head. It shattered, cutting the side of his face.

"I'm coming for you now, you little bitch." Chris spat angrily, and pushed the woman onto the bed. "I take back what I said before, by the way."

The lady-majini struggled beneath him, kicking and clawing at him. He raised a hand and bitch-slapped her across the face. She began to say mean things to him in her native tongue again.

"k-Whatever you stupid cunt." He said, loosening his belt.

The more she struggled the harder he got. It brought back memories of the times he'd had with Jill. She would try and fulfill this sick fantasy of his, screaming, running away, even pulling her gun on him sometimes. But in the end, he always over powered her and got his way. He missed her. He missed spreading her legs harshly apart and…

The majini broke an arm free, and smashed a lamp over Chris's head.

"k-Will you just give up all ready?" he said through gritted teeth. Truth be told, he liked the challenge. He lowered his pants and briefs in one quick motion, while pulling her dress up. She wasn't wearing panties. This made life easier.

His cock twitched at the sight of her, squirming around, yelling, trying to break free. He mercilessly plunged into her, and started off hard and fast. Her face contorted from the sudden pain, driving him to go even faster. Her muscles contracted around him, trying in vain to force him out of her. He didn't stop, He began to groan from the sensation, beginning to reach his climax. He pushed in and out her even harder, using some of the last bits of his energy. It had been so long since Jill…

He came, his seed flowing deep into her. Huh, maybe one day he'd have a bastard son running around this hell hole. It was an amusing thought. Still panting from the exertion, he pulled his gun on the majini, and shot her at point blank range. He removed the bit of his pants that he had wrapped around her leg, and threw her body out the window.

He cleaned himself up a bit, and jogged to catch up with Sheva. His side of town seemed to be deserted. Maybe they had all headed over to gang up on her. He heard a loud voice, booming through a megaphone as he entered the meeting-house.

"What took you so long?" Sheva asked angrily.

"Ran into a bunch of them, this one bitch fought real hard, almost disarmed me." He explained away. He looked out the window and saw a mob had formed. "Looks like there's going to be trouble…"


End file.
